Bratfest at Tiffany's
by dancerdarling
Summary: Okay, not the most original story, but I am totally gonna make this ahmazing! With OCD gone coed, a new girl treading on their turf, and the boyfast, will the Pretty Committee stay on top? Or will they be the new LBR's? Nawt likely! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Summary

**I know, not the most original story idea, but I can't wait til February for the next book! Hope you enjoy this.**

**heart ya**

**Bri**

**btw, I'm looking for Massie-esque jokes, so if anyone could send me some suggestions, I'll dedicate a chapter to you or something! Thanks. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRATFEST AT TIFFANY'S, THE CHARACTERS, ANY BRANDS MENTIONED, OR THE CLIQUE**

* * *

**Bratfest at Tiffany's**

**_summary_**

**Massie Block: **Spent the summer shopping, tanning, and preparing for 8th grade. (Ahhh-bviously nawt for school, though... 'Cause seriously, the Briarwood Boys are in OCD, and who really cares about homework when you could have hawties in your homeroom?) Has some ah-mazing ideas for the bomb shelter, and is determined to fight TPC back to Alpha status. With the boys in OCD, there's a newly formed OCD Cheerleading Squad, and eh-veryone knows that cheerleaders are always Alphas! She's stressing out over tryouts, but she just _knows _she has the captain spot locked up... right? The summer sunshine worked wonders for her tan and lightened her dark brunette hair to a glossy golden brown, and her amber eyes are as gorgeous as ever. So sick of Kuh-laire getting all the attention, and when she's not thinking about Der-, uh, the New Pretty Committee, she's scheming ways to reclaim her fame, which is even harder with the new girl treading on her turf. Is so nawt over Derrington, even though she acts like it, at least until ESP reveals a secret that could make her rethink the boyfast.

**Alicia Rivera**: Could Massie's timing for the boy fast be _any _worse? Josh is_ finally_ into her, but there's absolutely nothing she can do about it. Still has his Yankees hat. Actually, she's serectly IM'ing him and talking with him all the time, but Massie isn't exactly aware of that, and that's how she wants it to stay. But will Josh unknowingly spill all through ESP?

**Dylan Marvil: **Discovers that this boy fast is the best diet of all! After a boy-free, stress-free, fat-free summer, the biggest part of her is her bouncy red curls. Spent hours wth Alicia dancing and practicing for cheerleading tryouts. What's not to love about flaunting your body in a tiny uniform with hundreds of people cheering for you?

**Kristen Gregory: **Can't wait for the school year to start! As the new captain of the OCD Sirens, she has automatic celebrity status in the school. The new girl is also on the Sirens, and she is the only thing coming close to eclipsing her status as "Hawtest, Most Popular, Best Soccer Player at OCD." She is psyched to have a friend who loves soccer just as much as he does, though. Is even happier that her hair is ponytail length again!

**Claire Lyons: **Heartbroken over Cam, and doesn't even try to hide it. However, _Dial L_ was a HUGE hit, and she has celebrity status _everywhere! _She can't go anywhere without being followed by a Britney-worthy posse of paparazzi, and she hates it. (Well, except for all the fabulous clothes she's receiving that make Massie and Alicia green with envy.) All she ever wanted was to fit in, and now all she does is stand out. But can a makeover from Massie help her get over Cam?

_The Clique... the only thing harder than getting in is staying in._

_**Guys and New Characters**_

**Derrick Harrington: **Breaking up with Massie was the stupidest thing he's ever done! Now he's kicking himself harder than the soccer ball. And she looks better than ever after the summer! Too bad she won't give him the time of day.

**Cam Fisher**: Has similar thoughts about Claire. But she was snooping in his stuff, and he wasn't too happy about it. After seeing her star status rise, he thinks she's doing just fine without him though... right?

**Josh Hotz**: Not Alicia's official BF, but he knows she likes him as much as he likes her... which is a 10-ton amount. They talk every other minute, and she still has his hat, so why won't she let him announce their "couple status?"

**_Enter new girl; (name to be decided. see below!)_**

The girl_ everybody_ wants to be. With her fabulous red-gold hair and emerald green eyes, she's a total 10, no matter what she wears. She _seems _to be absolutely perfect in every way: she's blonde, a perky cheerleader and star soccer player, a wardrobe more packed than Bloomie's, and a killer body. Comes to OCD from North Carolina, complete with an ah-dorable southern accent that has the boys drooling. What everyone doesn't know is that all of the "_perfect"_ is only on the outside... on the inside, she's hiding more trouble than anyone could imagine. Clearly Pretty Committee material, will Massie crush the competion or share her Alpha throne?

**Okay, I'm leaving the new girl's name up to YOU! I have a few names I really like for her character, but nothing really clicked, if you know what I mean! PLEASE give me some feedback, the sooner I get some, the sooner I'll write! **

_**THANKS!**_

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, September 3

7: 36 PM

* * *

"Kuh-laire, stop moping and pick out your outfit! We have exactly 12 hours until 8th grade, and we have to be 10's!" Massie Block stood impatiently by her closet, her thin arms crossed and her amber eyes impatient. Even just hanging out at home, she looked perfect. From her pink-Ugg-slipper covered feet, to her navy velvet Juicy Couture sweat pants and skintight, limited-edition pale pink Splendid tank up to her loosely braided hair, she could have been a model. 

Claire Lyons dragged herself off the leather chaise by the bay window, and sighed as she walked to Massie's side. Her fuzzy orange socks and creased, paint-stained jeans screamed, "TRAIN WRECK!"

True, they had both been dumped by Briarwood hawties, but Massie was dealing a lot better than Claire. How could she act so pulled together when she was so torn apart? Claire was the only one -not counting Bean- who knew how upset Massie truly was.

Claire loved how Massie told her things she only told her dog. To think that the most popular girl at OCD trusted her with her secrets made her teeth chatter in a happy way, something she hadn't done ever since Cam.

Massie studied Claire, her eyes filled with concern, and then anger. "Kuh-laire! When are you going to get over him?" Massie growled. She had been sympathetic the first week, patient the second, silent the third, and then she finally couldn't take any more whining about Cam.

Claire lowered her eyes apologetically. She was surprised when she felt Massie's hand on her back as she steered her toward the bathroom.

She felt Massie push her into the tall makeup chair by the vanity, and she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her white-blonde hair hung straight and lifeless on her back. Her short bangs had grown out, and they also just hung by her face. Her normally bright eyes were just as dull. She only looked half as bad as she felt, but she couldn't get back to normal.

Massie stood by the chair, and she quickly scrutinized her reflection. She took a deep breath, and said, "Claire. I know you're not over him, but you need to act like you are. We're going to be with them every day starting tomorrow, and we need to act like we don't need them. So to help you, I'm giving you a makeover!"

Claire stifled a groan, but she knew that once Massie wanted something, she would get it. And if Massie wanted to play beautician with Claire, then she would. So all she could do was nod meekly and smile.

Massie responded with one of her famous half-smiles, and set to work plugging in numerous tools and grabbing tubes and jars and... a pair of scissors?

"Massie! Are you cutting my hair?" Claire yelped. Her last DIY haircut had left her a disaster.

Massie rolled her eyes and replied, "No duh... Don't panic. I'm just trimming your bangs. I'm ah-mazing at this stuff."

"How would you know that? Jakkob does all your hairstyling," Claire said.

"Trust me."

Claire sighed. What else could she do? Well, for a start she could pray that it turned out better than Layne's Swiss Army Knife job.

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes!" Massie squealed, and she spun the makeup chair around to face the mirror. 

Claire did, reluctantly, and she smiled for real once she did.

Her hair was too ah-dorable for words. It fell in loosely spiraling curls down her back, and her bangs fell across her forehead and partially covered her right eye, exactly the same as Massie's. Her makeup was all in soft peach tones, and her cheeks were tinted a rosy pink. Nothing much had changed except for hair and makeup, but it made all the difference.

"Well?" Massie said expectantly. "Am I a miracle worker or what? Keep all the makeup, and I can teach you how to curl your hair. It suits you. And DON'T clip those bangs back. Side bangs are IN this season."

"But I can't see!" Claire protested, but she was still smiling.

"You don't need to," Massie giggled. "You look hot, so act like it!"

Claire laughed too. It felt rusty, like she hadn't used it in a while. She realized she hadn't, not since Cam...

Her smile faded, and so did Massie's.

"KUH-LAIRE!"

"Sorry, sorry! I can't help it! How will a new look on the outside fix the inside?"

Massie's fierce expression softened, and she hugged Claire tightly.

"I know it won't help you get over him, but it's a start. Like I said, if you look different, you'll feel different, and if you feel different, you'll act different! And if you act different, it will help you get over him!" Massie reasoned.

"How do you know this stuff?" Claire sniffed.

Massie tapped her head and winked. "Bean told me!"

Claire's sniffled turned to giggles, which set Massie off, which made Claire laugh harder, and soon they were both in hysterics on the floor for no reason.

"Stop it! You made your mascara run," Massie gasped.

Claire reached up to wipe it off, and Massie quickly slapped her hand away. "I'll fix it later."

They both stood up and Massie wiped her hands on her pants leg.

"See? You're feeling better already!" Massie said, I-told-you-so written all across her face. "Told ya!" She added.

"No, Bean told you!" Claire smirked, and Massie collapsed on the floor, laughing.

Claire's teeth were chattering so hard she could barely speak. It was these moments of pure friendship with Massie that made life with the Pretty Committee bearable.

Finally, they chose outfits, or in Claire's case, got her outfit chosen for her.

Claire headed for the door, her orange socks replaced with a pair of Massie's plentiful Ugg collection.

She hugged Massie tightly on the way out, and Massie hugged back just as tightly.

"See ya tomorrow," Claire said.

"We're gonna rule OCD, as usual! And the ex-HARTs aren't gonna know what hit them," Massie said.

"So true!" Claire agreed, still full of confidence from her Massie-makeover.

"No one will," Massie said, more to herself than Claire. "And nothing's gonna get in our way!"

* * *

**This is pretty much an intro chapter, but I'll start the real story tomorrow! So far, I've had a couple of reviews, so thanks go out to:**

**ActingAngel and**

**WingsOfBetrayal**

**Thank you SO much for reviewing. ActingAngel, I LOVE some of you name suggestions. I AH-DORE Brianna, but that's actually my name, so would that be weird to name her after me? I also heart Elise and Amber. Still thinking bout it tho!**

**I'm still taking suggestions for the name, but I def need that by the next chapter, so let me know your ideas!**

**Bri**


	3. Suggestions Needed!

**K, Sorry, I HATE author's notes, but I have a few things I need to say.**

**First of all, about my character to be named. I think it would help if y'all had some more background info on her to make it easier to name her. In my head, she's short, 4'10-ish. She has long, red-blonde hair, she's tan, and she has green eyes. She's extremely pretty, some serious competition for Alicia! She's talkative and a total flirt, and she's extremely athletic but still a total girly-girl. She's ahhh-bviously rich and has great style, being an OCD girl. She just moved to Westchester from North Carolina, so she has a little bit of a southern twang. She loves soccer and cheerleading and she's a fabulicious gymnast. So basically, she seems perfect, but that's just on the outside. That's pretty much all i can say about her without giving away the story, so PLEASE send me some more name suggestions. I've had a few great suggestions, I'm just keeping my options open!**

**Second, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested?**

**Third and finally, i'm still in need of Massie jokes! let me know about those too**

**thanks.**

**heart ya**

**Bri**


	4. VOTE!

**LAST Author's Note, I promise! I just needed to write this really quick for the final steps of my character naming! **

**I got a TON of great names for her, and I just spent about a half hour going through them and picking my faves. I'm making a list here, and I want you to vote on your fave, and the one with the most will be her name!**

**Name Choices:**

**Amber (about 5 different people suggested it, and I love it! My only problem is that I wanted her to have a really original name, and Amber isn't that unusual)**

**Ansley (I think this is really cute! It's got that little bit of Southern feel to it!)**

**Austyn (LOVE this spelling of it! Also love how it just seems like a soccer name!)**

**Carsen (I forget who suggested this, but I love it!!! It's a really pretty name!)**

**Kaisey (I got "Casey" as a suggestion, and I just changed the spelling of it to unique-ify it!)**

**Mychael (This is a really cool suggestion. It's pronounced like Michael, but this is a great name)**

**Natalie (Just really seemed to click! I think it would really suit!)**

**okay, it's up to you now! vote for your fave and i will announce the winner tomorrow! i'll take votes through revies or a PM! please please please vote! i want you input!**

**heart ya**

**Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I have finally decided on a name! Drumroll, please...**

**Her name is going to be KAYSIE. I know it's not one of my finalists, but an anonymous reviewer suggested it and I LOVE it! If you're reading this, THANK YOU! YOU'RE A GENIUS! Her middle name is gonna be Carsen, and she'll make her first appearance next chapter.**

**To everyone who suggested names and/or voted, thank you all SO much for all your advice and feedback! It really _really_ REALLY helped!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE, ANY CHARACTERS OR BRANDS MENTIONED**

* * *

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, September 4

6:43 AM

"Bean! Where's my other Christian Louboutin limited-edition ruched leather slingback?" Massie said frantically, tearing through a mountain of shoes on her closet floor.

The small, black pug sat on the floor, head cocked as she watched her owner have a mini-meltdown.

Suddenly, the horn of the Range Rover blasted twice; Isaac's way of telling Massie to get down there now.

Finally, Massie unearthed the other shoe and raced down the stairs, one shoe on and the other in her hand.

Claire was already standing by the silver car, biting her lip nervously but smiling excitedly.

She laughed as Massie ran toward the car, something she never usually did.

Her freshly washed hair blew around her face in the slight breeze, but she didn't bother to brush it back.

Massie scanned Claire's outfit, and gave a small half-nod of approval.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Claire said, giggling at Massie's flushed cheeks and panting.

"I couldn't find my other Louboutin!" Massie said as she dragged her huge bag into the backseat of the car.

A look of confusion spread across Claire's face, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Massie cut her off.

"It's a shoe, Kuh-laire!" Massie smirked, and rolled he eyes playfully.

"Oh, right," Claire said, her cheeks flushing pink.

She discreetly studied Massie's outfit. She was never less than a 9, but she had really outdone herself this time.

Her hair reached the middle of her back and was blown stick straight. It was so glossy and smooth, she could almost see her reflection in it.

Her amber eyes were lined with a shimmery copper eyeliner that made them pop even more than usual, and her impossibly long lashes framed them.

And of course her outfit was perfect, too. A strapless dress hugged her slim body and loosely flowed to her mid-thigh, where it fell over a pair of navy leggings. A pale purply-pink cropped velvet blazer added some color to the outfit and matched her shoes.

The white dress flaunted her golden tan and flawless skin, and she was almost glowing.

Claire knew she would here the full "Wardrobe Check" version of the outfit, complete with materials and designers, and she herself might possibly be at least an 8.

She wriggled in her gold chiffon miniskirt and pulled up her navy stretch tank top. She loved the outfit, but the skirt was a little too short and the tank top a little too low. Massie had forbidden her to wear the cropped raspberry safari jacket until homeroom, so she was forced to be uncomfortable until then.

The Range Rover pulled down the long gravel drive toward the Rivera mansion.

Massie pulled out a mirror and touched up her lip gloss.

"What flavor Glossip Girl is that?" Claire asked, half-jokingly.

Massie snapped the mirror shut and dropped it back into her bag before answering.

"Ugh, Glossip Girl is _so _7th grade! I got rid of that, like, a week ago! Try to keep up, will ya?" Massie replied.

Claire knew she wasn't trying to be mean by the playful glint in her eyes, so she shrugged it off.

The car rolled to a stop in front of Alicia's house, and they settled in for the usual 10-minute wait for the notorioiusly slow walker.

Eventually, Alicia came sauntering towards the car, her bag casually slung over her shoulder and her hair swinging around her painfully perfect face.

A crisp gust of September air blew into the car as Alicia slid across the buttery leather seat.

"Hey," Massie said, hugging her sideways across the seat.

"Hey, Mass! What's up? You look amazing, as usual," Alicia squealed, then turned to face Claire. "So do you! I can't believe you're not wearing Keds!" She said.

"That's all me," Massie bragged, a proud smile on her face. "Like her hair?"

Alicia lightly pulled one of her loose curls over her shoulder, and said, "I totally heart it! And your outfit, too. Is your skirt Nanette Lepore?"

Claire blushed in confusion before Massie came to her rescue.

"Yeah. Don't spill red paint on this one, Leesh," She said teasingly, referring to Claire's disastrous first day of 7th grade. What a difference a year makes, she thought.

"Point!" Alicia said, drawing an imaginary point in the air with a perfectly manicured, cherry red nail.

Claire turned as red as her nails at the memories.

Thankfully, she was saved from further humiliation when Isaac stopped the car at Dylan Marvil's house.

Dylan was in the car within a minute, compared to Alicia's ten.

"Ehmagawd, Dyl, you look ah-mazing!" Alicia screeched.

Dylan beamed with pride, and she looked down at her flat stomach, narrow hips and toned legs as if noticing them for the first time.

"Thanks! The boy fast is the best diet I've ever had!" She said, giggling. "Mass, you're a genius!"

"Like I don't know that already," Massie joked. "But seriously, you lost all the weight from the boy fast?"

Dylan nodded, her red curls bouncing around her face. "Really truly. You could sell the secret and make millions."

"Are we almost there?" Alicia whined. "I forgot where the Montador is."

Massie, Claire and Dylan rolled their eyes in unison, and started laughing.

"Chill, Leesh, we're almost there," Claire told her.

Sure enough, they stopped in front of the luxury high rise, and Kristen Gregory bounced out of the lobby to meet them.

"Hey, Kris," Massie said, waving as Kristen pulled the car door closed after her.

"Hey," Kristen replied, smoothing her hair back into a neat ponytail.

"Your hair is long enough to ponytail now?" Claire said.

"Yeah! I'm so happy! I can actually put it up for soccer now and it won't get all sweaty and gross!" Kristen said.

"Congrats," Dylan said sarcastically. "Now can we please talk about something fun?"

Kristen mock-scowled at her, and pulled the elastic out of her hair and fluffed up her hair.

"Like what?" She said challengingly.

"I dunno, the bomb shelter, the boy fast, the new OCD cheerleading squad?" Dylan said.

"Cheerleading?" Claire said, shocked. "For real?"

"Given," Alicia replied. "The athletic department decided that since we're co-ed now, we might as well have cheerleaders for the football team. How fun is that? Can we try out? Pretty please, Mass?"

Massie narrowed her eyes in thought, and said, "Okay, why nawt? Eh-veryone knows that cheerleaders are popular, so we can just use it to stay on top."

"Yay!" Alicia shrieked. "They always look for good dancers, so I'm a done deal!"

Claire looked doubtful. "Massie, are you sure? Don't cheerleaders have to be gymnasts?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "I always get what I want. If I want to be captain, I'll be captain."

Their conversation was cut off when the Ranger Rover pulled into the circular drive of OCD.

Massie fixed her gaze on the front door, and she said calmly, "Ignore the ex-HARTS. We all look amazing, so act like it. Wardrobe check in the bomb shelter ASAP. And Kuh-laire, no LBR movie poster signings. Kristen, no SLBR contact."

The rest of the Pretty Committee nodded and smoothed her hair a final time before stepping out into the bright sunshine.

Massie slicked a final coat of gloss onto her lips, and she grinned and said, "Ready, girls? Let's break some HARTS!"

* * *

**Y'all are gonna meet Kaysie next chapter. I'm still looking for Massie jokes, so keep sending me those! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

xoxo Bri xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Octavian County Day School

Front Lawn

Monday, September 4

7: 10 AM

As the Pretty Committee stepped out of the Range Rover, conversations stopped, jaws dropped, and everyone's heads turned to face the car line.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire smiled and assumed everyone was looking at _them._

But Massie knew better.

She followed their gazes to a sleek black Escalade that was behind the Range Rover, and to the girl that stepped out of it.

Massie fought the urge to scream. The girl was _perfect._

First out of the car was a pair of strappy, gold shoes that were at least three inches tall, yet the wearer simply glided to the pavement.

Following the shoes were two gleaming, golden legs that were hard-muscled and toned to perfection.

A dark denim miniskirt accentuated the girl's tan, and a pale golden strapless top flaunted a tiny waist and slim arms.

Finally, the rest of the girl emerged from the car and she walked Alicia-paced toward the sidewalk.

A creamy white cropped jacket was draped over her arm beside a gold satin Chanel tote bag that was _exactly the same as Massie's! _

The rest of the Pretty Committee's stare followed the rest of the school's. One by one, their shoulders drooped, their smiles turned to pouts, and even their hair seemed to deflate.

The girl strutted toward the Pretty Committee, her narrow hips swaying and heels clicking.

"Either we have a new girl, or Duh-Livia had about five more nose jobs," Dylan whispered to Kristen, whose cackle broke the silence.

Massie stepped in front of the Pretty Committee, who hung back like bodyguards.

"Hi, I'm Kaysie," The girl said, and she held out a hand for Massie to shake. Her voice was melodic and had a slight southern twang to it, which Massie knew everyone would find ah-dorable.

Massie fought to keep her face expressionless. How _dare _this girl steal their spotlight?

"Massie. This is Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen," She said coolly, gesturing to each girl.

Kaysie smiled, revealing a mouth full of glistening white teeth. "Nice to meet you. I'm new here, but I'm guessing you already knew that. Kristen, is your last name Gregory?" She said.

Kristen was instantly on guard. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Kaysie widened her green eyes with exaggerated innocence, and without missing a beat said, "Well, I got the soccer team roster, and I know that a Kristen Gregory is captain, and since I'm on the team, I should probably know who that is."

Kristen's expression turned to one of interest. "Really? What position do you play?"

"Center forward. The season starts in January, though, right?"

Massie studied her intently. Competition to crush, or Pretty Committee material?

While Kaysie and Kristen discussed soccer, Massie felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. The new girl was seriously cramping her space.

"Kaysie, are you a tree?" Massie said, glowering at her.

"Last time I checked I wasn't," Kaysie replied, sounding bored.

"Well then make like one and LEAVE!" Massie growled.

Giggles spread through the Pretty Committee and gasps from their growing audience grew louder.

"Massie," Kaysie started, her green eyes fixed on Massie's amber ones. "Is your comeback a cripple?"

A collective gasp rang out around the school. No one had _ever _challenged Massie before.

If Massie was shocked, she didn't show it. "Um, no."

"Then why is it so _lame?_" Kaysie said calmly. Her confident posture showed how unafraid she was of Massie.

Everyone around them burst out laughing while Kaysie stared back at her innocently.

Massie, meanwhile, was mortified. Who did this Kaysie girl think she _was?_ Didn't she know she was messing with OCD's 8th grade Alpha?

"Ka-ssie, do you have any idea who you're messing with?" She said deliberately, loving the snickers she got as approval from her friends.

"First of all, it's Kaysie. That's K-A-Y-S-I-E, FYI. No, I don't know, 'Who I'm messing with.' But I doubt _you _know who _I _am." Kaysie showed no signs of stress; she merely flipped her perfect golden-red loose curls over her shoulder.

"Like I care?" Massie said. "I'm Massie Block, Alpha of the Pretty Committee and the rest of OCD."

She was interrupted by Kaysie giggling.

"The _Pretty Committee_? Are you _serious?_"

"I don't know what's so funny, but I really think you should know who we are. We're the most popular girls in the entire _school. _Eh-veryone loves us. I _always_ get what I want." Massie glared at Kaysie.

Kaysie still seemed unimpressed. "Great, so you're 'popular' 'cause you _scare _everyone? Well, I'm Kaysie Carsen Lemasters. I just moved here from North Carolina. I love soccer, and I was voted MVP for my state championship school team last year. I was captain of the cheerleading squad, and I'm a Level 11 gymnast. Google me sometime, you can find out a lot. People like me for _legitimate_ reasons, not just through _fear_."

Massie paused to think. The girl was cooler than her, prettier than Alicia, more athletic than Kristen, more famous than Claire, and funnier than Dylan. It was like she was all the Pretty Committee in one package.

She wanted to make her disappear, to throw her purse at her and stuff it in her stuck-up head and pull out her perfect strawberry blonde hair and make everyone hate her. She was going to _ruin _the year!

Instead, she simply _filed _and said breezily, "Fantastic. Welcome to OCD."

Alicia, Dylan and Claire followed her without a second's hesitation, but Kristen hung back and was about to open her mouth when Massie grabbed her arm and puller her after them.

"Nice meeting you, Kaysie! See you at soccer practice!" Kristen yelled after her, and then, "OW!" as Massie pinched her shoulder.

Of course, right at that moment, Derrington showed up with Cam and Josh in tow. His grin turned to a puppy dog pout when he saw Massie, and Massie looked away quickly.

Kaysie seized the opportunity. "Hey, you!" She called, and smiled sweetly at Massie as Derrington turned to Kaysie.

"Me?" He said, grinning playfully at her but sneaking glances at Massie.

"Of course. I'm new here, can you tell me where Mr. Barkley's homeroom is? I'm a little lost," She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Barkley? I'm in there too! I'll walk you there. What's your name? I haven't seen you before," He told her, loud enough for Massie to hear.

Kaysie nodded slightly in confirmation to herself. There was a history between the two. She didn't actually _want _this guy whose name she didn't even know, but she sure could act like it just for the fun in making Massie mad.

"Kaysie Lemasters," She said flirtily, tilting her head to one side and feeling a cascade of fiery golden curls tumble over her shoulder.

She turned around to face Massie's retreating back, and she giggled softly and winked when Massie also turned and glared at her.

_Massie who? Play nice or lose out, _Kaysie thought. _And learn the hard way not to mess with Kaysie Lemasters._

**

* * *

Sorry, not the best place to end a chapter! I'll def have the next one out tomorrow though, so stay tuned for that! Hope y'all like Kaysie! I'm going to do the next chapter from her POV so y'all can get to know her better. Don't worry, they will end up friends, but it will be a couple of chapters before that happens!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxo Bri xoxo**


	7. AN

**Hey everyone, this isn't Brianna, it's her friend Mackenzie. Bri's in the hospital with pneumonia right now, and she asked me if I could log on to her account and just let everyone know what's going on. She had a cold all last week, and she got really sick over the weekend and she was apparently coughing up blood and stuff. She's going to be fine, she's just in the hospital for a week or so. She told me to tell y'all sorry, and she'll update as soon as she can. I visited her today, and she's bored crazy and exhausted. Still the same old Bri... she's mad she can't go to dance class tonight! She says it may be a month before she can update, since there'll be a lot of stuff for her to make up. Once again, she's gonna be absolutely fine in a few weeks, they're just keeping her at the hospital as a precaution.**

hearts and all,

Mackenzie (aka Kenzie or Mackie to anyone who's read Bri's profile!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Guessssss who???? That's right, it's Brianna!!!! I'm SOOOO sorry I took so long to update! Since it's the weekend and all I have to do is study for exams next week, I decided to try and finish a chapter. Thank y'all so much for all the feel better reviews and stuff, y'all are ahmazing! So anyways, check out my profile for a full story of what's going on. I can't promise when my next update will be but I can definitely promise I will never ever ever take that long again! **

**(Oh and now I'm stealing Kenzie's signature!!!)** ♥Bri♥

disclaimer: i do not own the clique or any recognizable characters (except kaysie)

* * *

Octavian County Day School

8th Grade Hallway

Monday, September 4

7:15 AM

**(AN: btw, this chapter is from Kaysie's POV, and she doesn't know Derrington's name yet.)**

"So you're new to OCD?" The shaggy, blonde guy with the ah-dorable puppy dog eyes asked, keeping his pace slow to match Kaysie's.

He was definitely hot and seemed sweet, but Kaysie wasn't into him. He just seemed like a genuinely nice guy who obviously played some sport or another to have a ripped body like that.

"Yeah, I just moved here from North Carolina," She answered him while scanning the busy hallways.

"That would explain the southern accent," He said, smiling to show he wasn't being mean, just pointing it out.

"What are y'all talking about? I ain't got no southern accent," Kaysie teased, tossing her head back and feeling stares on her back.

The guy laughed, causing even more stares, and Kaysie had to join in.

"So what's your name?" She asked him as they turned a corner and reached a wide hallway lined with lockers and excited 8th graders.

"Derrick Harrington, star goalie of the Briarwood Tomahawks," He said, high-fiving a small group of boys as they passed.

"No way, you play soccer? Me too! I'm a center foward, and I'm also a cheerleader," Kaysie said.

"Really? That's great then. OCD set the sports schedules up so they don't clash. Football and cheerleading starts next week, and soccer and basketball start in January. So you can do both!" Derrick said.

"Coolness. Hey... I have a question for you. Don't get mad and just answer honestly, k?" She said, all business.

His face turned wary, but he nodded mutely.

"Ok, well, you and Massie Block have a... history. Am I right?" She guessed.

His face went from shocked to sad to suspicious in seconds. "How did you know?"

Kaysie mentally noted his reaction. "I guessed. I'm pretty good at it. But can you tell me what happened? I can probably guess a little bit of it. Mind if I try?"

Again he was surprised, but he agreed. "Alright, go ahead."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"She was your girlfriend." She started, getting a nod in response.

"Something happened," She continued, being vague. Again he nodded and she kept going.

"Maybe, you insulted her? And she was hurt and angry and she acted like she didn't care at all."

"What has she been telling you?" Derrick said, his face worried.

"About you? Nothing. I have been told she's the, 'leader of the so-called Pretty Committee and the rest of OCD."

Derrick chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. "That's my Block for ya."

"Let me finish?" Kaysie said patiently.

Derrick mimed locking his mouth shut and threw the imaginary key over his shoulder.

"And I think she still likes you. And you ahh-bviously still like her. The end."

Derrick looked guilty and defensive at the same time, and he said, "What are you, a freakin' psychic? That's exactly what happened!"

Kaysie started walking again and Derrick gently pushed her around another corner.

"Well, what's the full story? I just like knowing what's going on." She explained.

The hallway was almost empty now, except for a few students running frantically to class.

"Tell you later. Hey, sit with me and the guys at lunch. We're not that hard to find," Derrick said as they approached a classroom door.

"Sure. So I just look for the loudest, stupidest, weirdest, strangest-" Kaysie started, but was interrupted when Derrick grabbed her arms from behind and held her in place against the door, eyebrows raised playfully.

"Hottest guys in the room?" Kaysie said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"That's what I thought," Derrick said, mock-threateningly.

He pushed the door open, both of them still laughing loudly.

The room was silent, and already filled with students, all of whom stared at Kaysie and Derrick wide-eyed.

"Umm... hi?" Kaysie said meekly to the teacher who stood at the front of the room, frowing disapprovingly.

The room burst into laughter, and Derrick looked relieved.

Glancing quickly around the room, Kaysie noticed Massie scowling at a table, and her pretty friend with black hair across the room. She also saw Kristen, and she gave her a half-smile.

Kristen looked sideways at Massie before smiling and waving back.

"Mr. Harrington, if you'd please take a seat. I hope you won't be a bad influence for our new student."

Derrick hung his head and shuffled foward to take a seat by a cute black-haired guy who snickered and quickly covered his mouth.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class? I know you know Derrick, but the rest of us would like to get to know you too." The teacher, who Kaysie assumed to be Mr. Barkley, said.

"Ok. Hey, I'm Kaysie Lemasters. That's K-A-Y-S-I-E. I just moved here from North Carolina, I love soccer and cheerleading, and I'm sorry for being late. Really I am," Kaysie said, glancing at Mr. Barkley at the last part, tilting her head and biting her full bottom lip in what seemed like perfect genuine sorrow.

"That's quite all right, Kaysie," Mr. Barkley said, smiling at her and throwing Derrick a warning glance.

Kaysie hid a smirk. He was putty in her perfect hands. "Thanks, Mr. Barkley. Where should I sit?"

He glanced around the room and stopped on the lone empty seat. He pointed to it and said, "There, if you don't mind."

She sauntered foward to the seat right next to Massie, perfectly at ease.

"Well, hey again. Long time no see," Kaysie said, daring Massie to reply.

"Really? That's funny. I could go much longer without you and it still wouldn't be enough," Massie hissed, refusing to look up from the phone hidden in her purse.

Kaysie kept her gaze focused on Massie, and as soon as Massie looked up, she swiveled to face the front.

"LBR," She heard Massie cough, and her friend, Amy? Alice? No, that wasn't it... Alicia. Yes, it was Alicia with the black hair and the Ralph Lauren outfit. She giggled and Kristen joined in, but Mr. Barkley didn't notice.

Kaysie rolled her eyes. She knew who all the guys were staring at. Hey, all the girls were staring too. She had nothing against Massie, she just knew how to keep her cool. In fact, Massie would be a great friend if she'd just accept some competition.

She caught Derrick's eye, and he grinned at her and winked, all the while sneaking glances at Massie.

Kaysie started laughing at how blatantly obvious he was being, but Massie obviously thought she was flirting.

She was urgently texting under the table, probably with Alicia and Kristen and Claire and whoever the other one was.

Finally, the bell rang, and everyone jumped up and left the room.

Massie pushed Alicia out the door, whispering frantically. Alicia suddenly sped up, and Kristen dragged her down the hall.

Kaysie narrowed her eyes. They were obviously trying to get somewhere, and they didn't exactly seem like the type that rushed to get to class early.

What were they up to? It would take the one and only Kaysie Carsen Lemasters to find out.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sucky ending, I know, I can't be on the computer right now, I'm hurrying, I'll update as soon as I can, check out my icon/pic thing, lemme know what u think, etc, etc, etc.**

**oh and one more thing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS**

* * *

OCD

The Bomb Shelter

Monday, September 4

8:01 AM

**

* * *

**

Giggling and whispering, the Pretty Committee tripped lightly down the damp concrete stairs towards the bomb shelter. Massie paused and glanced behind them to check that no one was paying attention to them.

Not a single person in the packed hallway was looking at them, which she found both depressing and convenient. Depressing because they were_ supposed_ to be stared at. They were the Pretty Committee!

Meanwhile, it was convenient for sneaking down to the bomb shelter without any wannabe LBR's following them.

As they reached the door, Massie reached into her Chanel purse and pulled out her brand-new platinum edition of the key, which she had made specially.

Pushing in front of Kristen and Claire, she jammed the key into the lock and heard a satisfying click as the narrow metal door swung open.

Massie breathed deeply as she entered the secret room that was now all hers.

"Home sweet home," Dylan joked as she rushed over to the popcorn machine. "Score! They refilled the flavors!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued applying a smoky eyeliner at the mirrored vanity.

Kristen sifted through the newly filled rack of exclusive designer clothes and said excitedly, "Look! There's a note! It's for us!"

Massie pulled it away from her and expertly sliced the envelope open with a manicured nail.

Inside was a single sheet of pink paper, covered in Skye's curly writing.

"What does it say?" Claire asked, knowing better than to try and see for herself.

Massie's amber eyes quickly scanned the page, and she read aloud, "You are now in charge of this secret room. Do not give away it's secret and take good care of it. As a reward for you, we restocked everything, from the popcorn to the makeup to the clothes. Have fun with it but don't lose control of yourselves. Love and kisses, Skye and the DSL Daters."

Alicia, Kristen and Claire stood in awe. Dylan shrugged and continued rifling through the popcorn.

Massie casually dropped the envelope on the floor, though she was secretly thrilled that Skye thought enough of her to leave a note and refill the room.

"ESP, anyone?" She asked breezily, kicking off her shoes and sliding into the middle chair.

"Ew, why?" Dylan said. "I thought we were on a boyfast."

Massie sighed impatiently, and spoke slowly. "Yes, we are. But wouldn't you like to know _why_ they did what they did? And what they're thinking? We can prey on their weaknesses and knock them out of the Alpha spot if we time it right."

Dylan nodded and pretended to get it, and she joined Massie on the chairs.

"How did you manage to get us _all _into free period right after homeroom and while the guys have ESP?" Kristen said as she sat down beside Dylan.

"I have my ways," Massie said, cutting down any more questions.

Alicia and Claire filled the remaining chairs, and Massie slowly grabbed the remote.

She was secretly terrified. What had Derrington been telling his friends? What was he doing with Kaysie that morning? Had he really moved on? Did he really think she was immature? What if-

"Uh, Mass?" Alicia said, looking pointedly at the remote.

"Sorry," Massie said, and quickly hit the on button.

The TV hummed to life, and the gray screen became illuminated with the shaky image of a classroom.

"It still works," Alicia gasped.

"Why wouldn't it?" Kristen asked, shaking her head unbelievingly.

"Shh," Massie hissed.

The camera focused in on a half-filled circle of chairs.

Massie's heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of the blond curls and shorts that were Derrington.

Claire anxiously searched the screen for Cam, and sighed in relief and disappointment when she didn't see him.

"All right, boys, settle down. Take a seat, class has started," Said Dr. Loni over the crackly camera.

It took a few more tries for him to get everyone to sit and stay quiet.

All five girls were fixated on the TV. Massie's face was expressionless. Claire fought the urge to bite her nail. Alicia also looked nervous; her hands were clenched tightly on the hot pink fur. Dylan looked ready for a movie with her bucket of butterscotch-flavored popcorn. Kristen also fidgeted, shifting on her seat.

Finally, Dr. Loni called attendence, and Claire stopped breathing when he called Cam's name.

He was there now, sitting between Derrington and Kemp.

As the girls watched, Dr. Loni continued on and on about how it was such a tragedy about the old building, but he had saved the share bear, and they would keep up classes her, and other non-important things.

Massie drummed her nails on the arm of her chair, and she faked a yawn.

Finally, Dr. Loni picked up the share bear and asked, "Okay, who want to share first?"

When nobody raised their hand, he sniffed haughtily and dropped the bear on Chris Plovert's desk.

"All right then, Mr. Plovert, anything you'd like to share with us?"

He looked almost guilty for a second, and Dylan tossed a popcorn kernel at the screen, hitting him directly in the face.

Kristen and Alicia cracked up, but Massie and Claire stayed focused on the screen.

"Ummm, well, I have something that I feel kinda bad about." His gaze wandered around the room before stopping on his feet.

"Go ahead, share. This is a fortress of trust," Dr. Loni encouraged.

"I, uh, well, you know how I used to like Dylan and all? And how I said I loved how she acted like a guy?" He continued talking to his shoes.

Dr. Loni nodded, his bald head glinting in the harsh school lights.

"Well, it got way too gross. I couldn't stand it, it was scary. So I left Skye's party to get away from her," He said.

"Is that all? That doesn't seem so bad?" Dr. Loni looked confused.

"Not... exactly. See, after the party, I kept emailing her pictures of pigs and pig noises, you know, 'cause she acted like one."

The boys burst out laughing, and Dylan launched another popcorn attack on the TV.

"Your loss, sucker! Have you seen how effing _hot_ she got this year?" Someone shouted out, earning a round of, "Hell yeahs!" and "Losers!" from the guys.

Dylan sat back and smiled, folding her thin arms across her chest.

"Quiet down and let Chris finish his sharing," Dr. Loni instructed them. "He's the only one with the share bear."

"And now I feel really bad. And she is totally hotter than ever. And she won't even talk to me," Chris confessed, still staring at his feet.

"Why do you feel bad? Is it just because she is 'hotter' and she won't talk to you?" Dr. Loni questioned him.

"Uhh... I dunno," He snickered.

"You need to look inside yourself to get to know who you really are. Character is on the inside, Mr. Plovert. Okay, who's next?"

He stared around the room, and he stopped on none other than Derrington and Cam, who were whispering and laughing on the other side of the room.

Massie and Claire sat up a little straighter.

"Derrick? How about you? What do you want to share with us? How's Massie?" He asked.

Derrick looked around frantically. "Uhhh..."

* * *

**OMG I AM WORKING SO HARD RITE NOW!!! I HAVE EXAMS ALL NEXT WEEK AND I REALLY NEED TO STUDY, BUT I'M REALLY TRYING TO UPDATE CUZ Y'ALL ARE AMAZING AND YOU TTLY DESERVE IT!!! I'D REALLY LOVE SOME REVIEWS TO MAKE ME KEEP WRITING!! AHHHHH G2G STUDY!!!! HELP!!!!**

REVIEW PLEASE

XOXO BRI XOXO


	10. Unfinished Business

**Hey. I know, you're all probably thinking, "What the F, this loser hasn't been on since Christmas and she left three stories unfinished!"**

**If you haven't figured it out already, I'm done with Fanfiction and I will be deleting my account in a few days.**

**Honestly, I just haven't had time or interest to go back on. I am SO sorry to everybody who liked any of my stories to have just abandoned you like that.**

**Anyway, if anybody wants to take over any of my stories, you have my permission. I'm done. Finished. Through.**

**Again, I apologize to everyone. Thanks to all of you who ever reviewed any of my stories.**

**For the last time,**

**heart ya**

**Bri(anna)**


End file.
